Building a Fleet
The following information on the right is with level 9 production technology and no governer. Your Fleet Style ---- With as many ships as you can build in DSF there would also be a lot of different fleet styles right? Correct. here I will explain a few different styles and how to build them so they can benefit you. First off we will start with basic knowledge, ships and weaknesses / Strengths. Fighter take out battleships. Battleship take out Cruisers, Cruiser take out Frigates, Frigate take out Fighters With this information you can then decide how best to approach your enemy. If the enemy has a battleship heavy fleet, you might want to bring fighters to the fray. however most players have a mixture of two ship types within the fleet. the most common is fighters / battleships. One thing most players do, especially new players is making a mixed fleet trying to place every ship on their commander. theoretically this is a great idea however in reality your fleet is destroyed so much faster. So below I will mention off a few decent fleet mixtures I have personally tested, the strengths and weaknesses as well as placing a few more that I have not tested. Battleships & Fighters: Battleships take out enemy cruisers yes, although statistically battleships are some of the strongest ships in the game with very high firepower, a ship type you want to take out as fast as you possibly can with taking minimal losses. although you will take losses in any fight the fighter combination will help wipe out the enemy battleships a little quicker while your own battleships give you back up fire power for some more damage. Battleships & Frigates I mainly use this fleet style while in command of a battleship heavy fleet. the weakness of a battleship is a fighter, one of the first ships you can obtain in DSF. To combat the weakness of the fighter you build frigates to decimate the enemy fighter fast, while the battleships protect against the frigates weakness the cruiser. this is the fleet style I currently use. it works GREAT for story line missions as well as PVP. Cruiser & Fighter Cruisers are not as effective in DSF due to the fact how many commanders use battleships, this fleet can be sure to change the battlefield, with the ability to take on battleships and frigates using this fleet style depends almost entirely strength and usage of the commander of this fleet. Cruiser & Frigate This fleet stat wise would only be useful for plundering players who are not defending their planet. they are complete opposites of each other and do not help vs players who use battleship heavy fleets. Fighter & Frigate Quite possibly one of the first fleet mixtures you will employ as a commander. this style can be used for basic plundering and low level story line missions. Battleship & Cruiser One of the main ship types for plundering wormholes together as a fleet the two ships do not help each other. however with only these built you can take on multiple high level wormholes for great rewards.